


Eventually, the Darkness Stares Back

by EAST (WESTAGE)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, and finds ryan to be very cute, bront mention™, kind of non-con but not graphic? like an obsession fic thing, nuts get KICKED, serial killer au, shane is kinda INSANE, shane kills a dog, someone gets AXE'D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTAGE/pseuds/EAST
Summary: Shane realizes he likes Ryan exactly the way he is: alive.





	Eventually, the Darkness Stares Back

"Ryan, for the hundredth time, is this really, _really_ the best spot to stop? It's literally in the middle of nowhere." Shane heard one of the men ask, worry evident in his tone.

"Well, this _is_ the spot where he got his last victims, so I thought it would... _set the right atmosphere?_ " The one named Ryan answered, albeit uncertainly, "But hey, at least now I know that even the great Brent Bennett is afraid of something."

"I'm not afraid of ghosts, Ryan. Or aliens, for that matter," Brent said, sighing, "But a perfectly real, still on the large, murderous crazy guy? Definitely."

Shane rolled his eyes. He was a lot of things, but he _definitely_ wasn't _crazy_.

"Mmm, I dunno, man. I read up on his case, and it seemed to me like he was completely sane. Kind of. As sane as you can be killing a bunch of people. I mean — his every move was... logical. Planned out. He felt more like an actual psychopath, rather than just some crazy guy who learnt how to swing an axe."

_Thank you._

"Jesus Christ, Ryan, would you stop? This is actually freaking me out."

The air that night was colder than usual. A thin mist had set itself around the car Ryan and Brent were sitting in, and Shane shivered as he crouched in the bushes, slowly making his way towards them.

He was still quite a distance away, but that didn't really stop him from hearing the ongoing conversation between the two boys. It was so very quiet, after all.

Ryan giggled nervously. It pierced through the solid darkness like a ray of short-lived hope.

"Yeah, I kinda freaked myself out too."

_Cute._

The two boys went quiet for a while; listening anxiously into the darkness. And Shane was quiet too; listening. _Waiting._

"Pfft — okay, l-let's be real here, dude," Ryan said, trying to sound brave, "Only — only an _idiot_ would wait around in the same place where they were almost caught—"

"Jesus Christ, Ryan, did you just call the crazy dude an idiot!?"

" _HOLY SHIT_ , I'm sorry! I meant that since he obviously _wasn't_ an idiot, he won't be here!"

Which was true. Shane _wasn't_ an idiot, which is exactly why he was _here:_ in plain sight.

"Shit, I'm sorry... murderer man, if you're listening!" Ryan said, nervously into the void.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , stop talking to him dude!"

"W-Wh— Shit, sorry—"

Shane had to grit his teeth so that he wouldn't burst out laughing. He wondered which of them would pass out first if he had answered back.

They had begun to laugh really hard now. Mostly due to the rising levels of anxiety.

Shane could hear a lot of wheezing, and he just knew that it was the one called Ryan who was losing it.

Shane smiled to himself.

 _Very_ cute.

"D-d'you think we should close the windows, just in case?" Ryan asked through his wheezing.

"No! Then if we _do_ get attacked, we won't hear him coming!"

"That very thought is making me want to shit myself."

"I told you we should've at least taken a camera guy. Then it'd be three against one! Or, like, at least we could've waited for the _morning_ to come here."

"Well we're already here so there's no point whining, alright?" Ryan grumbled, "Let's just, get into the case?"

"Alright... _Fine_."

Shane noted the change in Ryan's voice as he began to narrate everything Shane had been up to in the last few years.

Shane wondered if Ryan thought he was cool. He did have a nice success rate, and quite a lot of achievements, considering he'd been at it for a very short time. He edged closer, wanting to see Ryan's expression.

"He killed an old woman?! And her _dog_?? This — This is terrible!" Brent said, perturbed.

Shane reckoned that he was doing the world a favor. That lady already had one foot in her deathbed anyway. And her dog... Now, that, was collateral damage.

"Yeah—" Ryan wheezed, "The guy's a sicko."

Shane frowned. He edged closer.

"Wanna take some shots of this place before we finish?" Brent asked, and Shane stopped in his tracks.

"Are you fucking serious, dude? We just spent fifteen minutes criticizing a murderer who still hasn't been caught — people don't even know what he looks like — sitting right in the middle of the spot where he was last encountered. And you're asking _me_ to get out of the car?" Ryan wheezed, laughing.

"You're the one who wanted to come here! I just wanna get this over with—" Brent said, laughing as well, "I don't want to come here _again_ tomorrow and _then_ get murdered."

Ryan wheezed again, giggling. Shane quickly slipped into a safer spot, out of sight.

"Fine. _Fine._ But you're gonna have to come with me, I'm not gonna step out of this car alone."

Shane heard the _click_ of car doors being opened, and from his very limited view, he, for the very first time, laid his eyes on 'Ryan'.

And _oh god_ , was he fucking cute. His voice, his laugh, his constant wheezing — it all fit the boy perfectly.

And Shane was in awe.

"Do a cool shot of me walking around," Ryan said to Brent.

Oh. 'Brent' was there too. How annoying.

"Can't make a loser look cool now, can I?" Brent said, grinning.

Shane frowned again. This boy — Ryan — was not a _loser._ He was perfect. Didn't this Brent guy know that?

Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Just take the shot, _Bront_."

Shane almost snorted out loud.

"Haha, _hilarious_ , Ryan," Brent sighed, exasperated, but fixed up his camera nonetheless.

Ryan did a bit of walking around ( _He has really cute legs_ , Shane thought) and proceeded to pose in front of their car, leaning against the hood.

"You're doing great, honey," Brent joked, laughing.

 _Honey?_ A new kind of emotion began to boil inside Shane. It had been a while since he had really felt _this_ strongly about — well, anything.

"Baby, I'm just getting started," Ryan replied, laughing as well.

The only light in the complete darkness was the one coming from the headlights of the car. It illuminated only two of the three figures present, casting large shadows on the ground.

Shane fixed his usual plain white mask on his face, placing it firmly. His grip on the axe tightened, as he stood up from the place he had been crouching in.

"Do you wanna say your conclusion bit?" Brent asked, trying to get the perfect angle so that the headlights would make Ryan look more mysterious.

"Yeah I think — _BRENT WATCH OUT_ —"

Ryan screamed, and before Brent could properly dive out of the way, the axe met his shoulder with a sickening _thump_.

Brent immediately fell to the ground, shrieking in pain, as Shane raised his arms once again to land the final blow —

When his eyes met Ryan's. Wide in shock. Terrified, and _focused completely on Shane._ And it was absolutely _gorgeous._

Shane forgot all about the man on the ground, who was bleeding profusely, now trying to crawl towards the car, as he made his way to Ryan.

And Ryan — he couldn't move. Any and all strength he possessed had left his body. He felt as though he was a child — not a twenty six year old man who spent his free time working out.

Shane reached out to touch Ryan. His jacket felt cold; as cold as the air that surrounded them. He wanted to hold Ryan in his arms.

"Please —" Ryan managed to choke out. All feeling had left him. He felt numb, as tears began to form in his eyes.

He had never believed it when people told him that he'd one day _die_ trying to film a stupid video.

He remembered Brent, who was struggling to get on his feet, as his blood stained his pale blue t-shirt and turned it to red.

They were going to die. And it would be _all_ Ryan's fault.

Shane pushed Ryan softly against the hood of the car with one hand, settling himself over Ryan. He felt exhilarated as soon as he pressed himself against Ryan's stiff body.

If anyone happened to not see the bleeding Brent on the ground, and the bloody axe, they'd think Ryan and Shane were passionate lovers.

The only other thing that was off about the eerily romantic scene was the mask Shane was wearing.

_The mask he had slowly begun to take off._

He covered Ryan's eyes with the palm of his hand.

Ryan closed his eyes, as helpless tears trickled down his cheeks. He had accepted death, but he tried one last time, "P-Please..."

Shane smiled. He was just so _cute._

Shane leaned down, and kissed Ryan. 

It felt as if a jolt of electricity had run up Shane's entire body, up his spine and into his _brain_ , as his lips met Ryan's. They were so warm, so soft, so alive, so — _perfect._

And Ryan realized that his assaulter — the man everyone had been looking for; the man that was impossible to get any leads on, the man responsible for the deaths of so many innocent people: He had taken his mask off.

Shane hungrily deepened the kiss, wanting more, _more_ ; as he slipped his tongue into Ryan's mouth, wanting to taste every inch of this beautiful, _beautiful_ boy, wanting to remember every little sensation; and Ryan — he kissed back.

Shane felt joy like never before, as he pulled back, surprised at being _reciprocated_ — that is, until he felt Ryan's strong knee against his nuts, kicking hard enough to send him stumbling back. Ryan then punched him square on the face, which landed Shane on the ground.

Shane yelped in pain, as the light pouring from the headlights gave Ryan enough time to get a good look at the _monster_ , and kick the axe out of Shane's reach.

In a few seconds, Ryan had picked Brent up using all his strength, and put him inside the car. He got in, locking the car doors as quickly as his shaking hands would allow him, and drove off in full speed.

Shane sat on the ground, in complete darkness, as he watched the car speed away.

He placed his fingertips against his lips, still feeling some of the warmth Ryan had left on him.

He wanted to feel that way again.

*

So _what_ if in just a few hours a badly drawn sketch of Shane was being handed out to every person in town? So _what_ if his face was plastered on every TV channel across the country? So _what_ if he was on the run?

Sure, everyone thought that the terrifying Axe-killer had made a mistake — a slip up; but in fact, Shane considered it to be a _sacrifice for love._

(For in fact, this was love, Shane insisted. Not infatuation, not an obsession; but _true love._ )

And all this commotion neither worried him nor scared him; annoyed him a bit, yes, but he had another motive now. 

A new, more desirable goal: To find Ryan again; for he knew that even _Ryan himself_ realized that they were meant to be.

And this time, Shane would make Ryan his. Permanently.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in love with serial killer shane au's!!!! 
> 
> (also. poor brentjamin.)
> 
> talk to me on tumblr: northeasting.tumblr.com


End file.
